


Not Again

by Anonymous



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Catherine Has Anger Management Issues, Everyone Has Anger Management Issues In The Vampire Apocalypse, Gen, Time Loop, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Catherine dies.  Then she dies again.  And again, until she gets it right.  Goddamnapocalypsetime loop....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Not Again

Catherine bled out in Mohamad's arms.

She awoke with a gasp to find herself back on her bedroll in the fortified hospital.

"Nightmare?" whispered the woman sitting watch nearby.

"Yeah," Catherine confirmed shakily, "a really vivid one." Those agonizing injuries had felt so real.

But even vivid nightmares fade. Catherine probably would have forgotten everything by nightfall if Brendan hadn't ended breakfast by suggesting they take over the hospital, just like she'd dreamed. Unfortunately, she'd already forgotten some of it, like the hidden giant blade. This time, Catherine was next to Callie when it went off.

Getting bisected sucked.

She awoke back on her bedroll.

She immediately checked the door (not a dream) then confronted Axel about his crazy traps. He still had his gun, so things went downhill fast when she tried to stab him.

She awoke back on her bedroll.

She tried different ways of keeping Axel from escaping and getting revenge. She tried begging harder to not be sent outside. She tried more stabbing.

None of it worked. She always died there in the hospital or soon after getting kicked out, always awoke back on her bedroll.

After twenty-ish resets, she was fed up enough to shout at Brendan, "Have you considered that your dumbass plan will get us all killed?"

Brendan tried to silence her, which brought Axel to investigate, which started the usual takeover, but this time left Catherine on the other side of the bars.

"Your buddies really hate 'no' votes," Axel said wryly as they watched her former companions depart. "Guess you're one of us now, kid. Follow orders, and I'll do my best to keep you alive."

The apocalypse didn't get any easier after that, but Catherine didn't die and relive everything again either.

Axel made sure she didn't.

Who'd have guessed?


End file.
